A Diamond's Gaurdians
by Totem-Mimikyu
Summary: Loosely following the game Diamond, follow a trainer as he ventures out to become a champion. He's not entirely alone, however, as his trusty team follows him on his adventure. He is also joined by three rather peculiar pokémon, who seem intent on getting him to his goal.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Three small shapes, twirling through the air, one of them occasionally giggling as they descended upon the small village below. Too fast for the casual eye, they went completely unnoticed by the people populating the town. Suddenly, they zoomed into a nearby tree, hiding behind a branch as they looked about, making absolutely sure no one had noticed them. Satisfied, they stilled in place, appearing to simply hover.

Each sported identical twin tails that flicked to and fro. They were relatively the same shape, although their faces and heads differentiated from one another.

One had a yellow and round headpiece, of sorts, with closed eyes, although this did nothing to hide the evident wisdom betrayed by the way it carried itself.

The second had a more pointed headpiece, cyan in color. This one's eyes were wide open, displaying amber-yellow eyes. This one wore an almost sly smile, although it was ruined by the look of confusion in its eyes.

The third's headpiece looked more like hair, with four, long appendages coming down, pink in color. The eyes matched those of its companion, although it was clear these were full of purpose and excitement.

All had a very light blue body, almost white, with small feet and longer arms. And all were looking over into the window of the nearby house of red, eyeing what was inside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The pink "haired" shape giggled mentally to the two others. "_So, Azelf, Uxie. See what I mean? It's so cute!_"

The voice was distinctly female, as was the one the cyan headed one revealed, although slightly different. _"It sure is, Mesprit. I think this one will grow to be a healthy one. Uxie? Your thoughts?"_

Uxie replied, sounding very feminine as well. _"I can sense this one will be a bright one. Not extraordinarily so, but definitely above average. But, Mesprit, why this one? Of all the ones born in Sinnoh, why would you drag us to this one?"_

The pink headed being crossed her arms, and responded with an almost affronted tone of voice._ " Uxie, you are the embodiment of knowledge. I would have hoped you would understand why, of the threthree of us."_

If Uxie could roll her eyes, she would. Sadly, no one would be able to see such an action, so she resorted to crossing her arms and huffing._" Be quiet, you. Just tell us, before I curse the child with stupidity for all of time."_

This time, Azelf spoke up. _"Please, be silent, both of you. Uxie, we _all _know you wouldn't do that. It's mean, and goes completely against who you are. Mesprit, do us a favor and answer your sister's question. I'm rather curious myself."_

Mesprit _tsked_, closing her eyes. After a moment, she opened them again._" Alright, fine. I "dragged" you both here because I felt something the likes of which I've never experienced. Something that made me feel..._" She struggled to find the words. Her sisters lightly cocked their heads to the side, Azelf blinking. Mesprit seemed to finally manage to continue, as she perked up, eyes flashing." _It made me feel truly hopeful. Powerful_

_Invincible, even. Like I could do anything, no matter what. Didn't you feel the same?"_

The two other sisters both shrugged, Azelf replying_ "I just thought Dialga or Palkia burped or something."_

Mesprit whacked her tails against Azelf's face, glaring at her. _"Be serious!"_

Her sister flinched away from her, hastily responding, _"I'm sorry! Just tired, OK?" _She rubbed her temples with practically fingerless arms. _"... But yeah. I did feel something like that. Didn't think too much of it, though that's probably because I was in the middle of Latias' many ramblings about a boy she met. That girl can __talk."_

Satisfied, Mesprit turned to Uxie. _"What about you?"_ Her sister slowly nodded. _"Now that you mention it... Yes. I felt it. But, like Azelf, I was too distracted to pay much attention to it."_

Mesprit shook her head, snorting. _"I'm supposed to be the one not paying attention to this kind of thing, not you two._ _Anyway... I feel good about this one. A gut instinct. I say we put our protection over it. At least until it's old enough to be out on it's own._"

Uxie and Azelf glanced nervously at each other, Uxie relying on her sister's powerful aura to do so. They turned back to Mesprit. Uxie tapped her arms together._ " Our...protection? Mesprit, we've never done such a thing, ever. For anyone. Why this child? No, this baby? I trust your gut just as much as Uxie's knowledge, but for this?"_

At that moment, the three looked into the window once more, before back at each other. It was a pregnant silence before Uxie deigned to respond._ " If Mesprit is sure, absolutely sure... Then I'm on board too. I say we do it."_

Azelf looked down, thinking. She looked back up, nodding slowly. _"Very well. If you two have both decided to do this, then I shall as well."_

At that, Mesprit squeed in happiness, doing a quick loop, before settling down. _"Thank you!"_

Her sisters nodded. Uxie held out her hands towards her companions. _"Shall we begin?"_

All three converged, hands held and tails touching, before All lightly glowed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the house, close to the window where the three beings were hiding, a woman sat on her couch, holding a baby in her arms. By the look in her eyes, it was clear that this child was much loved. The babe's fluffy stomach was further proof of such, as was the bright smile stretched across its face.

Suddenly, it's eyes flashed light blue, like a light bulb, before turning back to normal. Puzzled, the woman lightly tilted her child this way and that, trying to see if she could replicate the strange occurrence. When she could not, she shrugged, before smiling again and rocking back and forth.

She, like all the other people in the town, once again failed to see three shapes zip off into the sky.

No, the woman was too distracted as she sat there, looking down at her flesh and blood. She kissed its forehead, before saying in a soft voice, "Go to sleep, little one. Mommy has work to do." Her voice lowered again to a near whisper, "Sweet dreams, my precious Diamond."

**Author's note:**

**Well, then. Hope you all enjoyed that, as short as it is. Don't worry. Like ADD, the chapters will get longer. But seeing as this is a prologue, I think I can get away with it for once.**

**One might be able to guess, but if you can't, then I shall tell you. Thud will kind of follow the games Diamond Pearl, with my own interpretations. That's all I have to say about it.**

**Make sure to head over to the Twitter page, @ADD_Mimikyu. It has one post, with a link to my discord sever.**

**Anyways, good night!**

**~Mimikyu **


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

I apologize for taking so long with A Diamond's Gaurdians.

I've been busy with A Darkness Descending, but in my folly, I neglected to write the first real chapter of ADG.

This will be rectified.

As soon as chapter 7 of ADD is done, then I shall work on ADG.

You have my Word.

I've decided, after counseling with people on my ADD server, that ADG will no longer be a simple standalone. It sill be apart of something... Bigger.

To give some hint, I'll answer a question that was asked in the reviews. I will make it vague, however.

The question: is ADD and ADG connected?

The answer: Yes. And no. Think, Ultra.

That will be all in regards to this.

Thank you, and I look forward to seeing you once ADG and ADD are updated.

~Mimikyu

PS: I post all this on my discord server,and soon, the ADD Twitter page: @ADD_Mimikyu

Should be easy enough to remember.


End file.
